


And Then Rynique

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, glee 6x13, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder isn't sure that he's ready to go back to McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Rynique

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before "I Lived" in the Glee Finale.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Januarium for letting me use this fantastic title (which is totally canon and totally the perfect ending) and to both her and marauder-in-warblerland for being my betas.

Ryder stood in front of the closet in his boxers and stared at his clothes. It had been a nearly seven years since he’d needed to pick out an outfit for a Glee performance. The process felt completely strange to him, like it might have been something out of a dream.

He heard the door swing open to the bedroom and turned around to see Unique, damp from the shower and wearing her bathrobe. “What are you wearing?”

She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously and said, “Absolutely nothing, attractive stranger.”

Ryder laughed and reached out an arm for her. Unique obliged and settled into his side, staring into the closet with him.

“So what’s the problem here?” she asked.

“I don’t know what to wear.”

Unique wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him a little bit closer. “Sam’s email said to wear red and white. That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“But what do you wear to go back to a school you haven’t seen in seven years, for a ceremony full of the people who barely noticed that you got run out of town?”

"Well of course I have the perfect outfit ready to go, but your wardrobe is more... limited."

Ryder looked at the closet, where his stuff took up about a fourth of the space. "Where would I put anything else?"

Unique laughed and pulled away to step into his side of the closet. She looked around for a few minutes before grabbing a pair of white jeans and a v-neck sweater. "You can just wear a white t-shirt," she suggested, handing the outfit over.

Ryder kissed her cheek gratefully and then proceeded to get dressed. He didn't really care what he wore. He just hadn't wanted to decide for himself. 

It only took Ryder about three minutes to get his clothes on. By the time he was ready, Unique was still moisturizing. He sat on their bed and stared into space for a while, soothed by the familiar sounds of Unique going about her routine. 

"Wasn't it hard for you to go back?" He asked her, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Baby, you know it was different for me," she said from where she stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. “I was graduating. Glee was over for me before Coach Sylvester made me leave. I had college to focus on, and that made it easier. But I still don’t think I could have gone back if I wasn’t going back for Sheldon.”

Ryder nodded. He and Unique had seen Coach Beiste a few times in the last six years. Despite all their differences, Unique and Coach Beiste had a special relationship. 

“I’m still not sure I’m ready,” Ryder said, flopping back onto the bed. “I think I’m still mad.”

Unique crossed the room to sit next to him, “I don't know. I think things turned out pretty well for us."

"Do you you think things would have gone differently if we'd gotten to stay and revive the Glee club?"

"If you change one thing, you change everything, right?"

Ryder reached up to tug on Unique's arm gently. She got his message and lay down next to him so that she could snuggle in close. "You mean I might not have come to tour Ohio State and shadowed you for the day?”

“Mhm,” she replied, nodding her head against his chest. “Or I might never have done ‘ [ One Fine Day ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWHyRGfcTEA) ’ in my vocal performance class the day you visited.”

“And then I might not have realized that I really did want you to be my girl?” Ryder grinned at the memory. He’d been absolutely blown away by Unique’s performance that day. She’d owned every inch of the room, just like she always had. After not seeing her for almost a year, the performance had been more overwhelming than he’d expected. He’d ended up kissing her goodbye before he left Columbus and they’d been together ever since.

“Exactly. And aren’t you lucky that everything worked out exactly like it did?”

Ryder smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I can’t imagine being any luckier. So I guess that means I should pull myself together and go to McKinley?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Unique sat up and smiled at him. “Besides, our friends will be there.”

“In that case, you might have to wear clothes,” Ryder said, giving her robe a once over.

Unique laughed. “And deny our friends the most exciting view of their lives? How could I?”

“But then you wouldn’t get to wear the perfect outfit!”

“You know me too well,” Unique said, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Okay, be ready in twenty minutes. We’ve got an auditorium to help dedicate.”


End file.
